The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to cover assemblies for use with portable electronic computing devices.
Portable electronic devices generally allow users to perform a number of functions in an electronic medium. These devices may include programs or applications for personal information management, voice memo recording, wireless telephony and e-mail, and word processing. Database, spreadsheet, graphics, presentation, and other electronic applications may also be provided. One example of a portable electronic device is a hand held computing device, sometimes referred to as a personal digital assistant (PDA), palmtop, or palmheld. Other examples of portable electronic devices include laptop computers, pagers, and mobile or cellular telephones.
Portable electronic devices may include a display for presenting information to a user of the device. For example, the display may be a liquid crystal display (LCD). The portable electronic device may also include a lighting system and/or a touch panel overlaid on the display. The lighting system may provide a light source for the display, while the touch panel may allow a user to input information into the electronic device or to select or manipulate items presented on the display.
Portable electronic devices may also include a cover panel or cover that protects or shields the display from damage. For example, a cover made of a rigid plastic may protect the display if the portable electronic device is dropped. Such a cover reduces the risk that fragile display components, such as glass included in the display, will be damaged or destroyed.
One difficulty with this arrangement is that it may be difficult and/or expensive to upgrade components of the portable electronic device. For example, a user may desire a brighter or more powerful lighting system. There may be no simple or convenient way to upgrade or replace the lighting system, since it is coupled to the display. A related difficulty concerns upgrading or replacing the display (e.g., replacing a monochrome display with a color display, replacing a lower-resolution display with a higher-resolution display, etc.). Because the touch panel and lighting system are coupled to the display, replacing the display may also require replacing the touch panel and lighting system, even where the touch panel and lighting system are functioning properly.
Another difficulty is that if one of the components (e.g., lighting system, touch panel, or display) is damaged or broken, others may also be damaged due to their proximity to the broken component. Similarly, if one of the components is damaged or broken, use of the other components may be impaired. For example, if a portion of the touch panel is damaged, the display underlying the damaged portion may not be visible to a user.
There is thus a need for a portable electronic device that allows convenient and inexpensive replacement of components. There is also a need for a portable electronic device that allows a user to view the entirety of the display even where a touch panel is damaged. There is further a need for a portable electronic device that includes a touch panel and/or lighting system that is not coupled to the display.
It would be desirable to provide an electronic device that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.